Partitur Kosong
by OrionSykes
Summary: "Sudah kuperingatkan kan? Kalau aku memelihara setan, Karma. Sekarang, telan semuanya." perintahnya dingin.


Pengantar

Dua ekor siluman berdaging manusia tengah berjalan santai di siang bolongnya matahari, berbincang-bincang dengan mesra. Tidak jarang maki-makian beracun yang jelas didengar bahkan sepuluh meter jauhnya itu disalahkirakan sebagai konflik arisan ibu rumah tangga versi neraka. Bisa dibilang mereka itu bagai air dan kotoran tetapi menyatu karena deterjen. Walau pasti keduanya berebutan jadi air daripada kotoran baju terikat Molto. Lebih tepatnya, mereka menikmati friksi cinta benci sebagai mutasi siklis dari hubungan yang (seharusnya) sehat. Bagi dua sejoli itu, kata "baka" itu bahkan belum pantas untuk sambutan selamat pagi.

"Sayang, sebetulnya kamu itu bego ya?"

Seorang Karma menyambut halo sambil memencet-mencet botol serupa odol pasta gigi di tangannya. "Apa lagi sih masalahnya!" lelaki berambut jingga itu protes. "Dan panggil aku sayang kalau mau manggil bego doang!" begitu protesnya. "Aku minta yang stroberi kamu beliin yang mint." komplain karma dengan manyun dibuat-buat. "Udah habis di tokonya, lagian kamu aneh-aneh saja. Emang kamu mau lahapin juga, hah? Nelen gak berani masih cerewet tentang rasa. Terakhir kali kamu ludahin ke samping itu hina banget, tau gak sih!" ujar ketua osis dengan jengkel. "Hah-? Gitu doang mah kecil." si rambut merah tidak pantang mundur.

"Terus yang minggu lalu itu..?"  
"Iya ya, kali ini aku enggak kok."  
"Yakin...?"  
"Cerewet amat sih."  
"Yakin, enggak takut tersedak ya?"  
"Apa sih. Kecil gitu juga enggak mungkin kesedak, bego."  
"AKH!"

Lube, mereka berbicara tentang lube.

Kepala Karma terlihat sedikit benjol. Ini pun masih belum bisa disebut kekerasan rumah tangga bagi mereka hanya sambutan apa kabar.

* * *

Bel pun berdentang, mengakhiri sekali lagi, kegiatan belajar mengajar yang menguras segenap badan, jiwa raga hayati demi nilai rapor yang memuaskan di Kunigaoka. Sang murid teladan sempurna, Asano Gakushuu seringkali tinggal hingga sore untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis. Hari ini salah satu contohnya. "Rajin sekali~" suara menyindir dari si rambut merah yang mengintip dari balik pintu ruang osis. "Mau apa kamu, Karma?" ketua osis itu menjawab balik dengan nada yang sedikit gusar. "Mau ditemanin kok malah galak, gakugaku." Sang ketua osis langsung cemberut karena benci dipanggil seperti itu, tetapi ia abaikan saja. "Eh, kok ada mata panda? Kamu kurang tidur ya?" tanya si rambut merah dengan nada sok khawatir. "Ya, mikirin kamu." nadanya sarkatis sembari menandatangani lembar demi lembar gundukan kertas di mejanya. "Dasar gombal. Paling semalaman kencan sama daftar acara." sindir Karma. "Ya, ya. Aku banyak kerjaan, mana bisa luntang-lantung kayak kamu." gerutunya ke sal. "Aw, ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan besar~?" tanya si rambut merah pura-pura menggemaskan sambil menaruh pipi kanannya rata di atas meja dengan manja. Bulu kuduk Gakushuu rasanya berdiri merinding. "Jangan najis begitu, kenapa sih." ujar si ketua. "Ya, ya, ya." lantun si Karma dengan bosan, menghempaskan dirinya duduk di atas meja osis. Tentu saja si ketua ingin menegurnya, tapi mana mungkin Karma akan mendengarnya. Remaja berambut merah itu mulai merasa gelisah dan sedikit terganggu, dalam banyak arti...

"Gakushuu, kita benar-benar sendirian di sini? " tanya si Karma, mukanya terlihat sangat jahil. "Ya, sampai nanti Teppei atau Seo akan membawa laporannya. Aku suruh mereka untuk pulang saja mengerjakan." ujar sang ketua yang masih serius membolak-balik kertas. Tiba-tiba Karma lompat mendarat di lantai seperti seekor kucing. Dengan cekatan ia merangkak ke dalam meja yang kakinya tertutup, lalu ke antara selangkangan si rambut jingga yang kaget dengan tingkahnya. "Kamu, ngapain...?" Gakushuu dibuat bingung olehnya. Meja itu tertutup di bawahnya, layaknya meja di ruang kepala sekolah, sehingga ruangan itu terlihat hanya dihuni ketua osis itu seorang diri. "Shh." ujar Karma sambil mengelus paha ketua itu dengan sensual. Ia mendekap kepalanya sambil memeluk kaki kiri si ketua, kedua tanganya mencengkram erat celana abu-abu si ketua. "Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Biarkan aku membantumu." ujar Karma, mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal. "Mana mungkin bisa kalau kamu begitu-begituan di kakiku, tolol." begitu batin Gakushuu setengah gusar. Remaja berambut jingga itu mulai merasa kehilangan fokusnya pada carik-carik kertas yang masih setumpuk ajibun banyaknya. Ketua osis sudah selayaknya menyandang gelarnya beserta utang piutang kerjaanya, sehingga distraksi apapun dapat membuatnya sedikit terganggu secara harafiah. Tetapi melihat tingkah laku si ginger ini, membuatnya –terganggu- pula di bagian lainnya –lebih tepatnya keketatan di celananya. Gakushu sedikit mengguncang-guncang kaki kirinya untuk melepaskan, malah salah kaprah saat merasakan Karma semakin menggeliat gemas saat mendekap kakinya.

"Hrn..." begitu desisnya menggemaskan. Sang ketua mengayun-ayunkan ujung kakinya, sedikit menggoyang-goyang kakinya lagi untuk melepaskan manusia ginger di kakinya. "Hnnn.." sedikit desahan lepas dari mulut si ginger yang semakin erat mendekap tubuhnya, ditambah gerakan naik-turun terhadap ujung sepatu si ketua yang patut dipertanyakan. "Ngh.." lepas suaranya semakin lirih terhadap gerakan kaki yang ia tengah peluk itu. Melas mukaya ditambah desahan-desahan yang sengaja dibuat erotis, sepertinya memang disengaja. Muka Gakushuu memerah saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang ia raba di ujung kakinya. "Kamu baru segitu saja sudah..." si ketua tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Hm?" si Karma mendongakkan kepala. Lalu tanpa peringatan, Gakushuu menghujam ujung kakinya di antara pangkal paha Karma. "AH-" pekik Karma pada serangan tiba-tiba itu. Sang ketua tersenyum penuh akal sambil melakukan gerakan melingkar dengan tungkai kakinya, lalu mengangkat tungkainya tinggi-tinggi, bahkan hampir mengangkat Karma yang tengah mendekapnya. "Nghh..." Ujung kakinya melingkar, mengerling, mengikuti gerakan naik turun si ginger yang semakin merapat saja. Ritme yang diikuti desahan-desahan dari si rambut merah. "Kamu mana puas dengan kakiku saja?" sindir Gakushuu. Giliran si rambut merah yang tersenyum penuh tipu daya, "Tentu saja tidak."

Dengan senyum penuh arti, Karma melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berpindah di antara selangkangannya. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya masing-masing di paha kiri kanan Gakushuu, memisahkan kedua kaki itu lebar-lebar. "Kamu berani sekali melakukan ini di sekolah..." ujar Gakushuu, diam-diam menikmati ini. "Tetapi ini belum seberapa, sayang." tukas si rambut senja, menarik kedua tangan Karma ke belakang punggungnya. "Aku membawa sesuatu." tambahnya dengan nada romantis, mengeluarkan borgol dari laci lemarinya. Klik. Dengan begitu kedua tangan Karma sudah terbogol di belakang punggungnya. Sepasang mata merkuri masih saja berbinar-binar walau dihandicap si ketua ini, kepalanya mendongak ke atas. "Kamu ini ada kecenderungan maso ya..." komentar si ketua dengan heran. Kedua mata usil itu memberikan tatapan melas untuk melumerkan lawannya, sambil merapatkan dadanya."Mungkin~" ujarnya usil. "Diborgol pun masih berani macam-macam?" tantang ketua osis itu, mengambil posisi duduk kaisar Hirohito. Remaja di kakinya itu malah menggeliat lucu dengan tidak jelas di kakinya. "Duduk manis saja sampai pekerjaanku selesai, Karma." ujar Gakushuu sambil mengusap-usap kepala si ginger itu dengan sayang.

"Memangnya sepasang borgol cukup menghentikanku?" mata berwarna merkuri itu mengkilat, menantang Gakushuu. Ketua osis itu mengangkat alisnya, penasaran dengan kelanjutan gertak sambalnya itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Karma meletakkan mulutnya di atas sabuknya, memberikan jilatan yang panjang, sembari matanya menatap balik mata violet itu dengan memelas. Dengan giginya ia melepaskan kaitnya, lalu sabuk yang melingkar itu semua dengan gigi depannya. "Karma, kamu cukup sinting." ujar Gakushuu, bernada teguran. Namun di lubuk hatinya, melihat Karma berlutut, diborgol, dan menggunakan hanya giginya untuk melayaninya –berhasil mengusap-usap ego sadismenya dengan sukses sudah. Akabane Karma tahu persis bagaimana menekan semua tombol-tombolnya. Remaja berambut jingga itu menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepala Karma, mengusap-usap lembut, sesekali memijat-mijatnya. Cekatan dengan giginya, remaja yang diborgol itu menarik turun risleting itu dengan penuh kemenangan. Terdengar hela napas lega dari si ketua setelah terlepas dari bungkusan celananya yang mulai menyiksakan. Yang tersisa hanyalah sepasang boxer biru tua, menutupi miliknya.

"Tuh, kan. Aku tidak butuh tangan." ujar Karma dengan bangga. "Ya, ya kamu sangat pintar dalam hal-hal bejat." timpal si ketua. "AW-!" pekik Gakushuu saat Karma meng-headbutt ke antara selangkangannya. "Itu sakit, bego!" hardik ketua osis itu. Karma mendongak ke atas dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Matanya yang berwarna violet mengerjap, merefleksikan kerlingan sesuatu yang liar. Sedikit kemanusiaan di dalam dirinya menggugah sang ketua osis untuk setidaknya, menanyakan kepercayaan yang dipanggil "consent" itu. "Kamu yakin masih mau..? Aku akan benar-benar sadis, loh." desis ketua osis itu ala predator. "Memangnya aku pengecut?" timpal Karma, lalu dengan giginya; menarik turun lapisan terakhir itu. Sebuah benda tegang menghempas mengenai wajahnya. "Kamu sudah segini keras ya." komentar si ginger, menjilat bibirnya tidak sabar.

Tiba-tiba, merdunya alunan orkes berputar di ruangan itu; simfoni ketiga dari komposer Beethoven, dalam E-flat major. Lebih tepatnya, telepon genggam si ketua yang secara otomatis terhubung dengan speaker ruangan. "Apa-apaan." Karma langsung mendongak kepalanya dalam protes. "Opus 55? Eroica...?" ujar Karma heran dan sedikit dongkol. Ternyata seleranya berekelas juga, toh, batin Gakushuu yang merasa sedikit lebih terangsang. "Kalau kamu pintar seperti itu aku jadi ingin semakin memakanmu, loh." ujarnya sengaja gombal, sambil mengelus-elus kepala Karma. "Dasar maniak sapio."desis Karma. "Ssh.. Biar tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkanmu." Gakushuu mendiamkannya. "Apa maksu-"

Klik. Suara pintu terbuka.

"Asano! Aku membawa laporannya." seorang Tomoya Seo tiba-tiba memasuki ruang osis itu. Ia sedikit heran karena tumben sekali si ketua memainkan musik di ruangan ini. "Oh, Beethoven." komentar Seo, menyukai apa yang ia dengar. Gakushuu mengangguk ringan. "Bagaimana laporannya?" ia langsung memasang karisma naturalnya. Karma secara insting langsung menunduk meringkuk sembunyi, sementara sang ketua osis serba bisa itu memasang senyum diplomatis sembari memajukan kursinya kedepan. Tidak lupa menaruh wajah di atas tangannya, dada melekat ke meja sambil mengenggam pensil dengan anggunnya. "Cepat sekali. Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya sang ketua, merasakan napas yang hangat di lututnya. Sementara Karma yang melutut di bawahnya sedikit menggeliat. Ia berharap ketua cepat mengusirnya, karena dengan ruang sempit di bawah mejanya bisa-bisa ia mati tergencet, begitu batinnya. "Oh, baik. Semua persiapan untuk festival berikutnya tampaknya sudah terencana. Mungkin hanya kendala sponsor." jawab Seo sambil membalikkan kertasnya satu-satu. Tanpa terlihat aneh, Gakushuu menurunkan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap-usap kepala Karma sejenak. "Mungkin kamu mau memberikan sebuah presentasi kecil untuk latihan rapat besok." saran si ketua, sengaja mengulur waktu. Karma mulai mengumpat diam-diam di bawah meja. Tapi bila ini cara yang ingin diambilnya, dua orang bisa bermain permainan yang sama, batin Karma. "Baik, Asano." jawab Seo.

"Berhubungan dengan sponso-"

Sang ketua tiba-tiba mengerjapkan matanya, merasakan ujung lidah disertai hembusan yang panas di tengah selangkangan, miliknya. "Ada apa ketua?" tanya Seo dengan khawatir. "Oh tidak aku sejauh ini ada lima sponsor-" Si ketua melanjutkan tanpa tersendat sedikitpun, tidak kehilangan ritmenya. Si setan merah ini benar-benar memiliki fetish yang berbahaya, batin Gakushuu. Matanya terbuka lebar, terutama ketika si ginger mengulum ujung miliknya pelan-pelan, lidahnya dalam rotasi melingkar dilumasi air liur yang masih hangat. Begitu cekatan menarik foreskin dengan lembut, giginya sengaja menggerus dengan amat sangat halus, lidahnya melumat dari setetes apapun yang keluar. Dan itu baru saja ujungnya, begitu batin Gakushuu. Ia masih mempertahankan usaha mengangguk kepala, mencatat seakan presentasi kecil ini sepenting konferensi Asia Afrika. Ditambah, ia menyanggupkan dirinya terlihat seperti pendengar seksama di tengah kebejatan yang berlanjut di antara pangkal pahanya. Tentu saja itu perihal kecil bagi seorang Asano Gakushuu, walau ia mulai merasa akal sehatnya perlahan-lahan mengikis tumpul. Sepertinya darah dari otaknya sudah turun ke bawah sana.

Nakal sekali kau Karma, kamu ingin sekali ketahuan ya?, batin si ketua saat Karma melumat semuanya ke mulutnya hingga pangkal miliknya secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya mengerut, pensil di tangannya membengkok lima lima derajat, tepat sebelum latennya untuk patah menjadi dua. "Seo, kalau sponsor dari senior tahun lalu sudah dihubungi kembali?" di balik semua itu ia masih dapat mempertahankan profesionalismenya, bahkan sampai bertanya-tanya kepo secara terorganisir. Karma yang merasa sedikit terhina karena tidak dapat membuat si ketua osis terlena sepenuhnya, malah semakin ganas gerakannya dalam naik turun. "Tiga dari empat sponsor lama sepertinya tertarik untuk mensponsori kembali. Ditambah-" Kemampuan kognitifnya turun 30 persen, si pembuat onar itu dengan pita suaranya mendengung, masih mengulum dengan seluruhnya di mulutnya; memberikan vibrasi yang nikmat di sekujur pangkal ke ujungnya. Kemampuan kognitif turun 44 persen. "Menurutku sponsor-sponsor dari distrik-" Bahkan suara Seo sudah mulai tidak terdengar jelas lagi. Kemampuan kognitif merosot 50 persen. Remaja berambut senja itu mulai merasa mendekati, tetapi ia bertahan tentunya. Stimulasi gerakan yang semakin cepat naik turunnya, digabung gerak vertikal melingkar, sapuan lidah yang menyeluruh membuat ini sangat susah baginya."Sialan kau, Karma", batinnya. Ditambah sensasi menggerus cincin-cincin tengorokan mikik Karma yang mengambil semuanya dalam-dalam ke kerongkongannya. Ditambah vibrasi suara Karma yang tersumbat miliknya, kombinasi yang mematikan.

"Dari mana ia belajar semua ini?", batin Gakushuu sambil merasakan pinggangnya secara tidak sadar mengayun kecil terhadap ritmenya. Tidak sabar, Gakushuu menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari menulis,lalu mendorong kepala Karma keluar masuk sesuai keinginannya. Si ginger sedikit tersedak dengan ritme baru ini, gag reflexnya mulai memprotes. Sebisa mungkin ia meneruskan gerusan lidah, vibrasi, semua teknik sebelumnya tanpa mengurangi intensitas. Sementara kepalanya sendiri serasa diaduk-aduk karena didorong masuk dan keluar secara paksa. Alhasil, Karma pun tersedak, suaranya terendam musik klasik sekian desibel itu. "Favoritku setelah Mahler simponi ke-5." begitu gumam si ketua, bisa-bisanya masih kepikiran untuk memuji komposernya. "Ah, ketua ada apa?" tanya Seo. "Oh tidak, aku hanya mengingatkan diriku tentang beberapa hal. Jangan dihiraukan." jawabnya lengkap dengan senyum paket C. Andaikan tidak ada alunan violin yang dominan itu, bisa saja rintihan suara Karma terdengar. Kalau saja sekarang ia tidak begini, si ginger bisasedikit berterima kasih pada sepasang speaker Dolby saja, tetapi untuk sekarang ini ia sedang tersedak hebat.

"Lalu jelaskan dari segi bendahara, berapa lagi yang kita butuhkan?" Gakushuu masih dengan seksama menanyakan Seo, berusaha menutupi ekspresinya. Ia tahu Karma tersedak, namun dengan sengaja, masih saja ia mendorong kepala Karma yang mulai menggeliat sesuai gag reflexnya, meronta keluar ke arah pangkalnya. Sadisme dalam dirinya mengerling, menambah paksaan tangannya mendorong kepala Karma kembali, memenuhi tenggorokannya dengan miliknya bulat penuh dengan setiap dorongan. Dia tidak main-main ketika berkata ia akan menjadi sadis hari ini, begitu batin sang ginger. Karma kini tahu maksud sebenarnya si ketua melakukan "presentasi" ini, karena dengan begini; terborgol, terperangkap di bawah meja -ia tidak dapat memberontak secara fisik maupun verbal. Sialan, pikir Karma sambil tersedak kedua kalinya di bawah siluman tanpa ampun itu. Setan di dalam Gakushuu sudah mulai di luar kendali, membuatnya kembali melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan brilian untuk dijawab Seo, memperpanjang penderitaan Karma. Tanpa peringatan, kaki kiri ketua osis itu menghentak di atas bagian privat Karma. Tidak tanggung-tanggung pula kerasnya, sambil mengencangkan musik klasik itu bersamaan suara clarinet yang mengalun lembut. Ia merasakan vibrasi yang nikmat dari suara Karma yang melirih kesakitan, tersumbat miliknya. Sebuah teriakan parau teredam musik klasik dan benda asing di tenggorokan si ginger. Tanpa ampun tangannya terus menggerus maju, mendorong Karma yang tersedak ketiga kalinya. Air liur turun dari samping-samping mulutnya bercampur air mata Karma yang perlahan mulai melebur. "Kapan dia akan puas..?!", batin Karma, sengsara di tengah sensasi setengah neraka ini.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kiri Asano malah mendorong mulut Karma bebas dari hujaman miliknya. Karma masih terbingung dengan kekosongan tiba-tiba di mulutnya, saat secarik kertas jatuh di sampingnya dari atas meja. "Seo, sebentar aku ambil kertas yang jatuh itu." ujar si ketua dengan modus tersendiri. "Baik." Seo mengangguk kembali membaca laporannya dari ujung ruangan. Si ketua mendongak turun, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Karma yang berantakan akibatnya. Tentu saja, ia merasa sangat puas entah kenapa. "Sialan kamu." bisik Karma dengan napas tersengal-sengal, otot rahangnya rasanya ingin copot. "Hei, sayang. Aku akan mencoba sesuatu. Jadi, kamu sebaiknya membuatku puas sebelum kamu pingsan." setan di dalam Gakushuu berbicara. "Apa maksud-" Tanpa peringatan Gakushuu menghujam masuk miliknya kembali ke tenggorakan mangsanya, sementara dirinya naik kembali, terduduk dengan manis, mengistirahatkan tangan kanannya di atas meja. Tangan satu laginya turun memencet hidung Karma, sementara pinggulnya maju mundur memasuki miliknya ke tenggorokan Karma tanpa henti. Postur duduknya tiga puluh senti lebih dekat, sehingga tidak ada ruangan bagi Karma untuk mundur maupun menghindarinya. Saluran hidungnya yang dikatup sempurna oleh Gakushuu, ditambah tenggorokannya tidak tersisa ruang sedikitpun. Tidak ada pilihan baginya selain membuatnya puas sebelum ia kehabisan nafas. Bedebah ini mau membunuhku, batin Karma dengan panik.

12 detik. Lebih sadisnya lagi, Gakushuu tidak ragu-ragu menginjak bagian vital Karma sampai ia menjerit lirih, tersumbat, meningkatkan stimulasi di cincin tenggorokannya itu.

27 detik. Karma pun melakukan segala yang ia bisa, dari sapuan lidah berotasi, hingga berbanjir liur melumasinya. Namun staminanya sudah mulai menurun.

56 detik. Rahangnya sudah mulai mati rasa, namun tidak mengurangi intensitas gerakannya. Sementara, kemampuan kognitif si ketua osis sudah terasa seperti di ambang-ambang relapse, malah membangkitkan kompleks tersendiri –sadisme. Tangan kirinya tidak mengurangi kecepatannnya itu, membuat Karma kelabakan. Kepala si ginger sendiri sudah mulai melayang, kosong. Sementara kepalanya seperti sudah bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa ia perintahkan.

63 detik. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan simfoni Eroica yang digubah oleh Beethoven untuk sang Napoleon Bonaparte agung. Tetapi ketika ia menyatakan dirinya seorang Kaisar, sang komposer legendaris merobek partitur itu menjadi dua. "Kenapa aku mengingat ini sekarang...? Bego. Tolol." hardik Karma di batinnya. "Dasar kamu sudah menjadi manusia fana, haus kekuasaan, menjadi tiran! Kamu tidak lagi abadi, Napoleon!" dialog bersejarah itu mengalun bersama dengan puncak simfoni ketiga. Lagi-lagi, sejarah di saat ini dari semua waktu?! batinnya gusar. Musik klasik sialan.

72 detik. Ini anak boleh juga, batin Gakushuu melihat detik-detik di jam tangannya -tidak terlihat khawatir sedikit pun. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sudah hampir di batas mengeluarkan, gerakannya alih-alih malah semakin kasar. Rambut karma dicengkramnya dengan sadis dengan tangan satu laginya yang bebas.

79 detik. Si ginger mulai meronta-ronta liar di bawahnya. Oksigennya sudah mulai habis. Kenapa ini terjadi padanya, benak Karma.

82 detik. Gerakan korbannya menurun drastis dalam kecepatan, kelopak matanya mulai menutup lemas. Ia seharusnya bisa menahan lebih lama tetapi aktivitas sebelumnya sudah sangat menguras tenaganya. Si ginger sudah merasakan pasokan oksigen di tubuhnya hampir habis, mengutuk tindakan ketua osis yang tidak manusiawi ini.

93 detik. Sang ketua menyelesaikan tanpa peringatan. Karma dapat merasakan cairan mengalir di tenggorokannya, melumasi rongga mulutnya yang sudah mati rasanya. Mata Karma mengerjap panik karena si ketua osis tidak melepaskan pegangannya sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih Seo." ketua osis itu tidak kunjung melepaskan. Karma didera panik hebat, karena sudah benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Dirinya terlalu lemas untuk berkutik. "Sampai jumpa besok, Asano." dengan begitu interupsi terakhir itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Tepat bersamaan, mekanisme tubuh Karma menyerah, paru-parunya membuka untuk mengambil oksigen, namun tersedak oleh cairan kental di tenggorokannya. Si ketua osis mencabut miliknya dari mulutnya, menyabet rahang Karma dengan tangan kanannya sebelum ia dapat tergolek lemas samping. Cengkraman yang menyakitkan di rahangnya yang menahan tubuhnya jatuh membuat Karma mengerjapkan matanya, namun lekas tak bertenaga. Masih bertakhta dalam pose dominan, Gakushuu memandangnya korbannya yang lemas, tak berdaya, bibirnya berhias cairan lengket yang dipertanyakan. "Sudah kuperingatkan kalau aku memelihara setan di dalam, Karma. Sekarang,telan." perintahnya dingin. Karma pun mengikutinya, menelan semuanya bulat-bulat, membuat si ketua tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan sengaja, diktator beramput jingga itu melepaskan pegangannya, lantas Karma tergolek lemas ke samping. Kepalanya pening, suara Gakushuu sudah mulai samar-samar didengarnya.

"97 detik? Kamu bisa lebih baik dari itu." suara itu mengejek diikuti tawaan yang menjengkal wibawa."Keparat..." gumam Karma, perlahan menutup mata, kehilangan kesadaran. Gakushuu merogoh laci mengeluarkan sebuah leher kalung anjing di tangannya. Di matanya, sosok si rambut merah yang tidak berdaya seperti meminta untuk disiksa. "Karma, kamu lupa memintanya ya? Kamu begitu laparnya, sepertinya air ludahmu itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Pada akhirnya, rasa stroberi maupun mint pun tidak ada masalah kan?" ujar sang ketua osis yang berlutut di sampingnya. Sebuah botol berbentuk odol di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya mencengkram hingga isi gel yang dingin itu tersembur keluar sebagian di tangan kirinya. Ia mengecap jemari-jemarinya, berlapis gel beraroma mint itu. "Rasanya tidak buruk, mungkin akan terasa sedikit pedas." ujarnya, lalu melanjutkan dengan memakaikan kalung anjing ke korbannya yang masih tidak bertenaga. Karma hanya dapat mendengar samar-samar suaranya hingga ia merasa kesadarannya pelan-pelan menghilang. Remaja berambut jingga itu segera menaikkan risletingnya kembali, namun menarik tali pingangnya keluar. Ia berjalan ke ujung ruangan, mengunci pintunya dua kali.

"Hei Karma." ia memanggil namanya, kakinya berjalan santai ke arah mangsanya. "Kamu masih sadar?" ternyata tidak ada jawaban. Senja turun menunjuk pukul 6 sore, tetapi ini barulah permulaanya. "Hah, pura-pura tidur?" ujar Gakushuu, kakinya mendorong punggung remaja itu. Ujung sepatunya menggulingnya terbaring di atas punggungnya, posisi terlungkup ke terlentang. Remaja berambut jingga itu berdiri dengan tubuh Karma diapit di antara kedua kakinya. Mengambil posisi berlutut, tubuhnya menjulang di atas si ginger. "Hei."ia memanggil, menarik rantai kalung anjing, mengangkat leher Karma. Tiba-tiba si ginger itu terbangun, sontak tersedak dengan kaitan di lehernya itu. Secara respon ia berusaha bangkit namun dadanya dihentak turun oleh telapak tangan Gakushuu. Mendekati mangsanya, kini wajah mereka hanya sejengkal jaraknya. Napas Karma yang panas menyelimuti hawa dingin yang mulai meliputi ruangan itu. "Cium aku." Karma mendongakkan kepalanya, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Tangan kirinya menarik rantai kalung itu mendekati dirinya dengan narapidananya. Sementara remaja berambut darah itu mencengkram kemeja Gakushuu dengan ganas. Kedua bibir menyatu, lidah memerangi satu sama lain. Kedua punggung mereka bergerak, bidang dada bertemu satu sama lain, memperebutkan dominasi setara.

Sejentik warna merah. Ketua osis itumenarik dirinya mundur, meyeka darah dari bibirnya yang dikoyak oleh lawannya. "Kamu masih bisa mengigit balik, Karma?" ia menyentak rantai besi di tangannya lebih kencang lagi. Karma menggeser lututnya ke atas, menggoda bagian di antara selangkangan ketua itu. "Dasar bejat." Karma mendesis, tetapi tatapannya kembali liar.

"Mau dilanjutkan disini atau di kamar?"

Lalu, ruangan itu mendadak hening, dentuman perkusi terakhir yang mengiang dari concerto pada Vierter Satz. Kedua degup jantung terikat rantai yang saling menimpa, menyatu, mengiris satu sama lain. Ketika hening terpecah, dibalut kesunyian bait-bait pertama Firebird. "Stravinsky? Pengawal yang bagus untuk kekalahan besarmu nanti, bodoh." decak Karma. "Oh ya? Komposernya Gergiev, kamu tidak suka?" timpal si ketua osis, memerikan kecupan kecil di atas dahinya. "Aku lebih suka solo piano." jawab Karma, menggerakkan lengannya yang mulai pegal. "Lepaskan borgolnya." ia meminta dengan malas. "Memohonlah, sayang." si ketua sengaja merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Karma. "Hrk. Sialan." Karma mendecak kesal. Tensi di antara kedua mereka seperti listrik melompat, dinadakan sempurna oleh alunan violin yang meningkat intensitasnya. "Tolong lepaskan aku, dong, gakugaku." si Karma bersuara seperti anak manja. "Memangnya aku ibumu?" timpal si rambut senja sedikit gusar. "Lepaskan aku, ada banyak hal hebat yang bisa kulakukan untukmu." kali ini sedikit lebih usaha ditambah desahan manis. Mata violet itu menatap tidak ada kagum-kagumnya diikuti permainan seruling bernada staccato yang selaras. "Pergelanganku sakit, bodoh!" akhirnya Karma protes tidak tahan. Gakushuu mengecup keningnya dengan gemas. "Mungkin aku biarkan seperti ini saja sampai pagi." ujarnya dengan usil, kembali duduk di kursi empuknya itu. Karma melototinya dengan galak. "Keparat, lain kali kamu yang di bawah meja. Dan kamu tidak akan lepas sampai satu konser piano solo Petrushka, sialan! Dan kenapa kita malah berbicara musik klasik!" Karma mulai gusar. "Karena kamu mahkluk indah yang mengerti hal-hal yang sepatutnya dimengerti. Walau kamu tampaknya kurang menghargai." ujar Gakushuu menekan ujung sol sepatunya di atas perut Karma.

"Seperti tragedi Athena. Kamu Dionysus, akulah Apollonya. Kekuatan antagonistik, begitu siklis, nyata, sempurna. Seperti sekarang; setelah digerus pun, aku akan balik menyantap kamu seperti sekarang, sayang." mendadak si ketua osis berpanjang lebar. "Berhenti menggombal pakai Nietzsche, bodoh. Dengan obsesi tidak sehatmu pada musik klasik, posisinya terbalik tuh." protes Karma yang tidak menyukai sisi pujangganya itu, namun apa boleh buat, masih menggeliat di bawah sol sepatunya. "Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku berkuasa, dasar plebeian." Gakushuu menyindir dengan hinanya. Karma hanya mendecak kesal, tetapi berbaring saja menunggu nasib. Atau menunggu kesempatan menerkam, lebih tepatnya. Remaja berambut senja itu mulai mengerling nakal, matanya merona ungu dengan licik-liciknya yang terselubung. Ia mulai tertawa kecil, membuat Karma heran. Mungkin dia sudah gila, batin Karma. Mungkin itu hal bagus, pikirnya lagi. Lalu mata ini mengerling, menatap sekujur tubuh mangsanya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tiba-tiba mata ungunya berapi-api, pandangan menusuknya bertemu dengan matanya. Karma dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Nah Karma, kalau kau kubawa jalan-jalan telanjang mengitari sekolah, bagaimana?"

Catatan Penulis

Setengah tidur menulis fanfic eksplisit ditemani lagu klasik. Alhasil, terlahirlah karya nista terinspirasi Beethoven dan Stravinsky ini. Beberapa tema-temanya diambil dari Nietzsche dan Camus. Gakushuu itu kayaknya demen klasik tapi juga maniak gitar heavy metal.


End file.
